Naruko Uzumaki: COAS Book 2 point Ass!
by The Scat Lemon Queen
Summary: Naruko goes on a awesome journey along side her many ass slaves to go and find more. More anal sex and scat! Disclaimer, no turd was harmed in the making of this story
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Alriiiiight! Book 2 is here! And of course...**

**Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to everyone out there and those reading.**

**And a big merry Christmas to Scarface101, Kape, Redboy, my boyfriend, Kurosaki The Hero, and my favourite Manga Author and professional Futanarist**

**RADIOHEAD!**

**AND A MAJOR THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED BOOK ONE, EVEN THOSE WHO FLAMED!**

**So as I said it was a massive harem right? Yeah I did. From now on, you can expect eeeeeevery female in the Naruto verse there and probably some gender bending to but I don't know.**

**Bashing is Sasuke only but it won't go over board it with it.**

**For Kushina's joining, it will be a later in this book but I promise everyone this...**

**I AM NOT BASHING KUSHINA! I would never ever ever ever EEEEEEEEEEVEER do that to the RED DEATH of konoha and one my most favourite females in the narutoverse. All that's happening is for a reason so don't worry, she is apart of the harem.**

**So now then, let's get the second book started!**

**Imortant note: For those who can't picture the Kyuubi's human form, the cover of this book is her human appearance appearance.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously_

_**'I have this feeling that what ever she has to say won't be good. I just have this dreaded feeling that something veeeery bad happened. Something that will fuck up everything. I don't know what it is but I just not it's pleasant and it's gonna fuck you up badly' **__answered Karura, with ending the mental connection leaving no space for any questions._

_Naruko began to get worried as she walked down the hallways of the building and reached her room as she sat at the edge of the bed quietly with her boner beginning to die down and placed her hands on her knees as she thought 'That feeling...I feel from the center of my gut..._

_...I don't like this feeling. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is whatever happened'._

_The door opened and Anko entered with Tsunade following closely behind. The minute Anko saw Naruko's penis no longer as hard as it was, she quickly kneeled down and got to work by sucking on Naruko's penis and rubbing her clit intesnively._

_"Naruko-sama. I won't beat around the bush with this. But I have some bad news..._

_Someone has found Kushina's tomb and stollen the coffin containing her body..._

XXXXXX

**Time skip: 3 years.**

**Orochimaru's hidden base.**

In a room that was ilt up by a candle, sat Orochimaru in all his glory looking as pale to bones and dressed in his natutal attire, sitting on a wodden throne chair.

The snake-like man chuckled to himself as he rested his head back and sighed as he relax into the chair and smirked to himself.

The door opened revealing Orochimaru's trusted servant and loyal shinobi Kabuto, who bowed before his master on one knee as he said "Good day, Lord-Orochimaru. Three years have finally passed."

"Yes. It has been quite some time Kabuto. And I must say. I had various doubts of Sasuke-kun ever being in my grasp with that whore of demon living in that reched sespool. However, it seems to me that Tsunade is either afraid that her mistress would get captured, or rather that vile manor-crazed hemephrodite just didn't care" said Orochimaru as he gritted his teeth and cleenched his fists at the thought of the one person who blocked him from ever hoping of achieving his dream, aka Naruko Uzumaki.

Kabuto stood up with a smug look on his face as he said "Well Lord Orochimaru. If you remember the day we aproached Tsunade, I had briefly spoke to Naruko about a deal. Well here is what I did to have that power to score one with her;

You see, 4 years back I did some reserch on Naruko. But not just her overall abilities, track record and power...but her secrets. Nothing turned up as something label as secret when I tried, so I resorted to the one thing people truly forget about which is her parents. By her parents, I wanted to find out who they are, what have they done, what is her outlook on them and where they were burried, Lord Orochimaru. Her father is Minato Namikaze also known as the yondaime Hokage and yellow flash of Konohagakura No Sato.

According to some people I interogated, Naruko views her father as a man who always puts his people first before himself and was a man who hoped to achieve 'Piece'. She never held a grudge against the deciesed Hokage, but rather she thank him for having the Kyuubi sealed inside of her as she more so believes that her father had gave her the Kyuubi as a blessing and gift.

Her mother Kushina Uzumaki...is the person that Naruko Uzumaki has came to hate and fear more then anything she could ever think of. Why so? Because from what I found out, Kushina Uzumaki's Jinchuriki status was kept a secret unlike the deceased Mito Uzumaki and Naruko herself. Not only that, but she was and is the only person...who hated the Kyuubi and despised it more then the people who destroyed her home and killed her clan.

Her reason for that was because one, the Kyuubi has a habit of effecting all her containers by making them out to be what both Mito and Naruko are, which only can be described by two words...unhuman disasters.

Mito, became the most sexually insane and crazed human being of her time. She would have sex with men and women who gravel at her feet and have them become her anal shit infested slaves for all eternity. Her state became so worst, she started to mate with any human she saw no matter who they wore and she would have sex in any place, as long as there are a thousand eyes watching her. When she knew her time was up, she picked someone else to become Kyuubi's jinchuriki and in the hopes satisfy the kyuubi as much she could, but Kushina...didn't comply.

Kushina hated the kyuubi to what it did to her fellow Uzumaki and what she it has done to Konoha. Her home village was mainly destroyed for the reason of there amazing sealing prowess and them being the only ones being able to carry the Kyuubi and become exactly what Mito became. So in short, she blamed the death of her friends, family and clan on the Kyuubi and wished nothing but to have it never reach another human again.

Kushina did agree to becoming the Kyuubi's jinchuriki...but you see.

On that very day the sealing happened, she did two things.

First was to re-arrange the seal and make it so tight the kyuubi could not see, feel, touch smell taste what she could, not moving and not have her chakra inefect her reserves. The seal was incredibly complex as the Kyuubi was not held inside a cage but rather she was tied on all fours to steel posts as her eyes, ears and mouth were covered by seal papers.

The second she done was...killing Mito Uzumaki. Infear of her having to birth beings who were as vile and unhuman as Mito".

Orochimaru 'Hm'ed and kept quiet, then spoke a minute later asking "So on the day her child was born, not only was she shocked to see that she was the same gender as the kyuubi and Mito Uzumaki, but she was also deeply scared and hunted by the fact that her very on child had the same fate as Mito Uzumaki did?"

"Exactly that" said Kabuto as he continued "You can only guess to how she was even more fearful and shit scared when the kyuubi was released and controlled by that mysterious man, and how madly angry she was when her husband chose to seal the kyuubi into her child, therefore solifying her childs destiny to become just exactly what the great and powerful Mito Uzumaki became.

But Naruko...is more different. She turned out to be something far if not completly worse that the first Hokage's wife. I believe something happened to Naruko when she was a child, that made her who she is today. And by that, she levels out everything Mito did and became.

Mito Uzumaki is hands down on of the strongest kage level kunoichi that ever existed as it was rumoured that she used an earth release technique to create a rock nearly as big the moon to obliterate over 800 hundred shinobi and she had the overall control of the Kyuubi that she was able to transform into it with all nine tails for an hour.

Naruko did a number of things that can be stated to be as acts...of a God. For example, she is the summoner of clan who's scroll can only found at the top of the moon itself, not to mention the mithical sage of the six paths was rumoured to be the man who put it there in hopes of no one ever to come incontact with it.

Naruko has faced and defeated the last Tsuchikage, Yonbi and Gonbi Jinchurikis at there final transformations within under 43 seconds, and she used her famouse Black release to destroy Iwagakure No Sato. There many things that can be said about her but to sum it all up, she is the only being who can truly grasp the tittle 'Kami' with all the power she has under her command and she has provent it time and time again".

Orochimaru hissed as he glared at Kabuto and said "Enough explaining Kabuto! Just what were you going to offer Naruko! You know how much hate having to speak of that disgusting womam".

"(Chuckles)Simple. I would offer to bring back Mito Uzumaki for echange she turns a gives you back your arms, and turns a blind eye to capturing Sasuke-kun. But I have another plan with Kushina Uzumaki. A plan that will permenantly get rid of Naruko Uzumaki. Kukukukukuku...

-X-

**The Uzumaki Base**

-X-

Here we find the Fifth Hoshikage Natsuhi Uzumaki naked from her purple haired head all they way down to her purple coloured toe nails on her knees with a golden colla neck on. Her body had a very intense smell that came from her armpits along. Juice dripping vigina, as the smell was veeery bad.

Standing before Natsuhi was Naruko dressed in her black version of the anal slave dress that reached half way across her self shit stained ass cheeks with a red no sleeve haori. Her height has grown acustomed to her height(AN/: Naruto Shippuden height) as her gigantic penis went from 13 to 16 inches long with the thinkness staying the same. It stood striaght with veins pusling from all over it as very thick cream white pre cum was dripping it from as if it was drooling for more.

"Natsuhi..."


	2. Chapter 2

AN/: Chapter 2. Let's go.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

_Previously on Anal Slaves Book 2 point Ass!_

_Here we find the Fifth Hoshikage Natsuhi Uzumaki naked from her purple haired head all they way down to her purple coloured toe nails on her knees with a golden collar neck on. Her body had a very intense smell that came from her armpits along. Juice dripping vagina, as the smell was veeery bad._

_Standing before Natsuhi was Naruko dressed in her black version of the anal slave dress that reached half way across her self shit stained ass cheeks with a red no sleeve haori. Her height has grown accustomed to her height(AN/: Naruto Shippuden height) as her gigantic penis went from 13 to 16 inches long with the thickness staying the same. It stood straight with veins pulsing from all over it as very thick cream white pre cum was dripping it from as if it was drooling for more._

_"Natsuhi..."_

XXXX

XXXX

Naruko grabbed her super fat cock and stroked once letting the four skin bounce back with a line jolting out on to Natsuki's face.

"Three years of your punishment is up, but you will now on pay the life penalty of being whatever I want you to be. You don't sleep on a bed with pillow to lay your head on, you sleep on a pile of my faeces and you will be tied to a pole like the bitch I want you to be. Your son cried when I told him he no longer will see you in public as you won't be considered a citizen..."

Natsuhi nodded slowly as she pushed away a strand of hair back and said "He knew the moment Kushi-...she was stolen, I would loose my humanity. It's why I stayed with him for a week before I came to you, Naruko-sama. I have nothing to be proud of, but I will take my penalty with no anger and distaste as this is a gift to me. I can now be with all the others and live a life of retirement from the world. As I said the day you raped me, I am forever yours, oh so great Master Naruko."

Naruko nodded as she turned around ant touched her toes making her ass cheeks spread apart revealing a 5inch thick Black(puke-smelling) log peeking out as it slooooowly got pushed out with just an inch. Natsuhi drooled with her pupils getting bigger outlining the grape purple iris. She crawled forward on her ands and knees as the seal around her rectum pulse with her star chakra linking out with pure C-lust(crap lust).

She gently grabbed Naruko's hips and stuck out her tongue as she gently licked Naruko's baby penis-like clitoris causing the black big log to be squeeze out to six inches. Natsutsi looked at the monster log with eyes of hunger and took one long wiff before to took one bit with another as the excretes went down. Like a thick wet pickle. Natsuhi played with Naruko's clitoris making the blond scat-crazed futa piss on her face and feet with some getting in her nose but not standing straight up as she groaned with gargling sound with the dark yellow liquid coming straight out of her mouth.

After an hour of eating shit as long as 20 inches, Natsuhi finally rests on her sweaty/stinky(dead dog smell) bum with her stomach looking 3 months pregnant.

Naruko stands up wavering a little...

**'You alright, Naru-sama? You don't look a little well. Maybe I should-'**

'No. I'm fine Karura-chan. I'm just a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to my head the massive thirst for alcohol.

Naruko snapped her fingers making a red vortex appear as she walked through it not before releasing a huge engrossed fart with the stink being a visible yellow as Natsuhi's chakra died down with her eyelids being heavy and burping excessively.

"Sleep well...My sweet sweet bitch. I'll send someone to feed you when you need more to eat".

Hokage's office

Here we find Tsunade sleeping with on her arms on the desk with Shizune laying flat on the floor with her belly.

The portal opens with Naruko walking out as the portal closed and frowned at the laziness of her two ass wives sleeping on the job again. She walked up to Tsunade and grabbed a flock of her hair and raised the blushing face of the busty kage and...

SLAP!

She gave one mean slap to the Senju as she flew right across the room with her head hitting the wall Karura appeared above Shizune and ripped the kimono revealing the shit and pissed stained backside of Shizune. Karura grinned as she closed her and in to a fist and used her left hand to spread the ass cheeks apart and place her fist at the rectum of the browned hair ass slave. With one might force, her fist went deep into Shizune's ass causing Shizune to jolt up screaming with tears on the side of her face.

Tsunade slowly stood up groggly not before falling on her hands and knees seeing a pissed off Naruko and ass fisted Shizune in pain and pleasure.

"Naruko-sama. Sorry for sleeping again. We- I mean I had too much to drink and influenced-

"Shut it Senju. I forgive you. We need to talk on how to get a hold of Orochimaru, NOW. So sober the fuck up, and take the situation serious before I have you suffer the same fate as Shizu-chan down there" says Naruko as Shizune clawed the floor as she held back her screaming and looked away from Naruko's glare.

Tsunade shook off the drunkenness and sat on her seat as she took a deep breath and looked Naruko with a straight face.

"I have sent out Jiraya to get some info on where all the hidden bases of Orochimaru could be and he found them all with the help of Karin Uzumaki. Although, we seem to have another problem, Naruko-sama".

Naruko sat on the seat opposite to Tsunade's and sighed as she said "Nine rogue Ninja with Two being from Ame with a long forgotten diseased Shinobi leading them in the Shadows right?".

Tsunade placed her fingers together as she carried on "Yes. They have began. The Akatsuki has started their mission to get the Jinchuriki. Just last week they managed to abstract the one-tailed raccoon Bijuu but Gaara managed to survive by the seal you placed on him. We aren't sure who their after now, but we managed to alert everyone save for the six-tailed slug Jinchuriki of Kirigakure. He's whereabouts are unknown. Fu Uzumaki and Yugito are at your residence residing here in Konoha as you ordered. Mei Uzumaki Terumi who you made the Jinchuriki of the three-tails has taken precautions of stepping down and coming to Konoha to guard Fu and Yugito. Bee has taking the warning but decided to stay in Kumo."

Naruko sat back into the chair as she kept quiet but stood up and walked over to Tsunade as she kissed the busty female kage on the forehead, nose and mouth. Tsunade raised her hand to brush Naruko's face with Naruko's right hand travelling down to Tsunade's big breasts.

Meanwhile with Shizune and Karura...

"Hmmm...do- don't you think -Hmmmm- you go-gone on too- AAAH!"

**"Uh huh! Your the own who's supposed to keep big pig tits in line and NOT drink herself asleep. So I'm gonna be punching your cute little ass aaaaaaaall the way! Hehehehehehe!(Presses deeper making Shizune's eyes widen and scream)."**


End file.
